


The Wind

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Call Girl, Crossover, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Post Season 2, Post Season 4, Romance, Sex, Teninch Fic, build up romance, cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tumultuous life spent in London, Hannah decides to take a vacation for some rest and relaxation. Down time quickly turns into something else entirely when she meets the local DI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is the start of a teninch story I've had rattling around in my head. First full Hardy/Hannah story! 
> 
> P.S. For this story, I'm moving Hannah's timeline (end of season 4) to match Hardy's timeline.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hannah leaned against the railing of her balcony, staring out at the rolling waves of the ocean of the morning tides. After losing Ben and dealing with Harry, she figured the best tactic would be to take a much needed vacation. The small town of Broadchurch was so different from what she was used to, which was what made it perfect. The moment she discovered it she quickly rented a summer home near the shore.

She tried to refuse to allow herself to dwell on the past. She had started to work on her writing again, hoping the change of pace would bring out creativity. So far she had no luck on either account.

She had even bought a kitten for company - dogs were too much work - which was currently sleeping on Hannah's bed. The cat was a beautiful blue eyed Ragdoll that was rambunctious. Honestly, she could do without the toe biting in the night. Pets were never really her thing and were very much bad for business, but she couldn't bring herself to care at that point in time.

She breathed in the sea air and closed her eyes, enjoying the way the cool air licked her skin and tousled her hair. She planned to go into town soon to pick up some groceries since she got in late last night. After another 10 minutes, she slowly walked back inside her bedroom to get ready for the day.

When she passed the kitten he let out a pitiful mew and she scratched him behind the ears briefly before heading to the closet. She made sure to pack simple yet stylish clothing. If she paraded around in her usual London attire she was sure to stick out like a sore thumb which was what she was trying to avoid. With such little space, she knew she'd attract at least a little attention.

With it being early June, she dressed in jean shorts and loose white blouse tucked halfway in. She quickly did her makeup and grabbed her purse, going downstairs and out the front door.

oOo

Alec sat at his kitchen table, drinking his tea in a bored trance. After the can had come when the Sandbrook case closed, he really did expect to ride off into the sunset - he cringed at the cheesy metaphor - but in the end had no idea where to go. He had developed a sort of attachment to Broadchurch, as much as he hated to admit it. Maybe it was the relaxing ocean atmosphere, because he couldn't see himself believing it was for the company. Maybe except for Ellie, who was his first friend in a long time.

It was part of the reason he wasn't taking his tea without breakfast. His house was cleared out of all perishables, which meant he was in dire need of going to the local Tesco's. He was trying to put it off, not in the mood to be around a crowd, but his strict diet wouldn't permit that.

He finished off his tea and stood with a sigh, placing the mug in the sink and heading to his room for a change of clothes. He quickly dressed in one of his usual ill-fitting suits and combed through his hair, then was swiftly out the door.

oOo

Hannah scanned the shelves of the aisle she was down, a basket hanging from her forearm. She didn't want to buy too much at once, seeing as she wasn't sure how long she was staying. She already had a bottle of Prosecco and a small box of chocolates in the cart, the only two things she had in mind on the short walk over. She liked to drop a piece of the chocolate in her champagne, a nice sweet treat once she finished her glass.

Now she was searching the selection of biscuits, trying to spot her favorite. This Tesco was much smaller than her usual so she wasn't sure she'd luck out.

The place was nearly abandoned due to how early it was, which worked out nicely for her. That was, until she heard the squeak of cart wheels from behind. She instinctively turned around and locked eyes with a rather ragged man. When he looked away to the shelf opposite hers, she took a moment to study him. His hair was a bit too long and his scruff could do with a trim, but his dusting of freckles and deep brown eyes showed he had the potential to be quite handsome. Perhaps a little shave and some get in the hair would do the trick. She then looked down at his cart, which was full of fruits and vegetables. Wanting to spark some conversation, despite her earlier yearning for solitude, she spoke, "Wish I had a healthy streak like that. Not my style, unfortunately."

Alec looked over at the girl behind him. On first impression while he was walking down the aisle it was obvious she was out of town. By her attempt at casual clothing and loosely curled hair with tastefully done makeup, he deduced she was a Londoner. Most likely here on vacation; probably not the best time to come after everything with Joe. The next impression was when he had caught her eye. She was beautiful and much too young for him.

He realized that he had been silent when she raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly cleared his throat. "Aye, I can see that." He nodded down at her basket.

Hannah giggled. “The chocolate and champagne go together, so really it’s more one item.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Well…good for you.”

Before he could turn back around, Hannah spoke out, “I’m Hannah, by the way.”

Alec nodded slightly in her direction. He wasn’t exactly in the mood for polite chit chatter, but found himself responding against his better judgment. “Alec.” He held out a hand to shake, which she took readily. He was slightly surprised at his use of his first name, but didn’t question it.

Hannah gave him a dazzling smile. “Nice to meet you. You live around here or vacationing?” She couldn’t help herself. Despite staying away from men, she still enjoyed a good flirt. Especially when this man seemed so closed off; she liked a challenge.

“Ah…live. Sort of.” He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. He turned back to his cart and placed his hands on the front bar. “Anyway, see you around.”

Hannah’s smiled turned a bit sultry before saying, “I hope so.” he did a double take, but didn’t make any comment, favoring staring down at the floor as he pushed his cart. She sighed and turned back to the selection of biscuits, mind switching from Alec to the best substitution.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah sat crisscross on her bed with her laptop, the kitten purring as he rubbed his face against the side of the screen. She sighed as she stared at the screen with a blank expression. Her creative juices were far from flowing and it was frustrating her beyond belief. Instead, she picked the kitten up and laid back with him on her chest. She scratched under his chin while he continually tried to nip at her fingers.    
  
Two hours had already passed from when she started the computer and all she had to show for it were a few miscellaneous paragraphs. She sighed and petted the kitten, enjoying the way his purrs resonated through her hand. “I think I need a break. What about you?” She glanced at the kitten, who had decided to take a nap on top of her. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, hoping that there was some form of entertainment in this small town. “Best get ready,” she murmured to herself and gently moved the cat to the bed, earning an annoyed mew in reply. 

 

After careful consideration, she decided on a black Herve Leger bandage dress. It took on the appearance of a top and pencil skirt, with a cinch at the waist and then slightly flared out to the hips. She curled her hair and put on light makeup and then threw on a pair of black patent leather pumps. Though she doubted it would happen, she hope she’d run into the rugged man from the store. Alec, that was his name. She idly wondered what it would sound like in a moan. 

 

With one last look in the mirror, she picked up her purse and headed down the stairs and for the door, hoping to come across something that at least resembled a pub. 

 

oOo

 

After Alec had gotten back to his new home - able to afford more space now that he wasn’t paying for unofficial witness protection - and unpacked his groceries, he decided to call Ellie up and see if she wanted to meet up for a drink. It might seem a bit odd for him, but he knew that she had been a bit run down with the boys lately. No matter how hard it was for him to admit, she was his friend and he cared about her well being. 

 

Of course it had nothing to do with the chance of another meet up with the blonde at the supermarket. he still held onto this sentiment when he suggested going to the new pub that was just put in (a place that may or may not attract the attention of a Londoner on vacation). 

 

He definitely did not keep it in mind as he put on a pressed dark green button up and styled his hair a bit. Or when he trimmed his beard as an afterthought. 

 

He was able to spot Ellie as soon as he walked in as she was sitting at the table closest to the door. When he sat, she looked up with a smile. “Thanks for the invite. Fred’s been unconsolable lately; just managed to get him down before you called.” 

 

Alec nodded in acknowledgement and then glanced toward the bar area. 

 

“Looking for someone?” 

 

His gaze snapped back to Ellie. “Ah, just looking for the waiter. For drinks.” 

 

She raised an eyebrow. “All right, whatever you say. Anyway, how’s the new house?” 

 

They made small talk - or Ellie made small talk and Alec contributed as best he could. Every now and again he would glance around, even after the waiter brought him his lager. After the twelfth time, Ellie sighed. “I was willing to let it go before, but this is getting ridiculous. Give it up, who’re you looking for?”

 

He shot her a look and took a drink. “No one. I’m not looking.”

 

She smirked. “You so are.” She then gasped, the smirk turning into a full out grin. “Did you meet someone? Is she here? My gods, never thought I’d see the day!” 

 

He glared in her direction, not liking where the conversation was going. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Miller.” 

 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Oh don’t you ‘Miller’ me. Tell me about her!” 

 

Alec considered his options. He knew Ellie wasn’t going to let up, but he also still held onto the idea that he most certainly was not looking for Hannah. Best to just lie and say he was looking. “There was this woman. At the supermarket-”

 

“Romantic.” 

 

“-and she...we talked. Could tell she was from London, with the way she was dressed and the accent. Blonde.”

 

“You mean like her?” Ellie nodded toward the direction of a girl walking up to the bar, fitting Alec’s description rather well. 

 

Alec was finding it hard to look away once he caught sight of Hannah. She had curled her hair and put on a more than sexy dress, her legs extending to infinity in high heels. His mouth began to go dry, so he took another drink. 

 

“Obviously it is,” Ellie said with a laugh in her voice, finding his smitten look rather funny. “You should go talk to her.” 

 

“You like the drink?” Alec tried to steer the conversation away. 

 

It was unsuccessful, a point obvious when Ellie began to make her way over to Hannah. 

 

“Ellie!” he whispered tightly, eyes wide. Once she was out of earshot, he sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. This would not go down well. After a few agonizing minutes of watching the two interact, Ellie motioned for him to go over. “Bloody hell.” He reluctantly got up and made his way over to the girls. 

 

Hannah smiled up at him. “I like you friend.” 

 

He nodded once. “Nice to see you again.” He glanced toward Ellie and then back at their table. “Ah, we should-”

 

“I need to get back to the kids. Can’t leave Tom alone too long or he’ll be left with a cranky toddler.” She smiled toward Hannah. “Nice to meet you, Hannah. We should grab a coffee sometime.” 

 

Hannah seemed to falter a bit at this, but then nodded. “Definitely. See you around.” 

 

As Ellie passed Alec, she whispered, “Good luck.” He watched nervously as she left some notes on their table and then headed out the door. 

 

“Wanna sit?”

 

He turned back to Hannah, fighting back the urge to wipe his sweaty hands on his pants. “Ah, aye.” He sat down on the bar stool directly to her left and ordered an old fashioned, knowing he’d need something a bit stronger. “So, you said you’re on vacation.” 

 

She shot him a flirty smile. “You listened! Can’t say that for many men.” This fact alone made her rethink her hiatus on men. This man had taken notice to the words of a complete stranger, something she couldn’t even say of many past boyfriends. 

 

Alec shrugged, feeling embarrassed. “Only polite. What made you choose Broadchurch?” After that, Hannah kept the conversation flowing easily. A few drinks and laughs later and they began to delve into deeper subjects. Hannah told him about her fallout with Ben and the troubles with Harry. His eyebrows rose when she mentioned he was a Detective Sergeant. “That man was a cop? Should’ve reported him.” There was little he hated more than dirty cops. 

 

She tilted her head. “You seem rather invested in that.”

 

“I’m a Detective Inspector.” When she looked off put, he was quick to reassure her. “Though I’m nothing like that.  _ No  _ cop should be like that.” He curled his upper lip in disgust. 

 

Hannah’s ever-flirtatious smile turned into something a bit sweeter. “Thanks. So, with that Scottish accent...what led  _ you _ to Broadchurch?” 

 

Perhaps it was the fourth drink that had him revealing his life story, or perhaps it was those warm whiskey irises. He told her of the Sandbrook case and his ex wife’s discretion and then about Danny. “It was my penance. For everything I did.” 

 

She placed a hand on his, her eyes filled with compassion. “No, I think...I think you’ve just dealt the short straw so often that you’ve started to believe you deserve it.” 

 

The words cut Alec to the core. This woman, one that he shouldn’t have been able to have a chance with in a million years, actually  _ believed  _ in him. He swallowed down the sudden wave of emotion and turned his hand over to intertwine her fingers with his. “Do you want to get out of here?” 

 

Hannah bit her lip, contemplating. After a short time, she leaned close and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Got that little Prosecco/chocolate trick from the lovely Mariah Carey. It's actually amazing together (so go try it...if you are of age)


End file.
